Did my heart love till now
by Klarolinelover123
Summary: Klaus and Caroline share flashbacks together, they met in college hating one another but grow to love each other. Can these two people learn to get over there pain and just find one another. A story about love,lost and lust.
1. Starting out

**A short One shot about Nicklaus and Caroline **

It was the morning the sun beamed through the window letting in a cooling warmth sensation flood around the house. Nik was waiting for her, his ray of light in a world of darkness, a ray of hope in his view of humanity. They had met years ago, he was in his first trimester of college and she was to. They were kindled spirits. They hated each other first but grew to a bond of trust and love. They spent their time fighting so they could be in the same atmosphere together, to feel the cold breath of one another, to feel the heat radiating between them. She was beautiful, her golden blonde locks swayed over her shoulders. Her blue orbs glowed in the abyss of fear and her smile could turn any soul into a pulse beating heart.

FLASHBACK

_(Caroline enters the bar waiting for Nik for their first date)_

"_Hmmm what's a pretty little thing like you doing siting here alone?" (A strange man said in a seductive tone, he was quite built up but short, he looked like a tool)_

"_I'm waiting for a friend" she mumbled annoyed _

"_no need to get feisty but your friend is obviously not a good one for making a beautiful laddie like yourself wait , My names Tyler what's yours "_

"_My name is not interested so I suggest you piss off "_

_Before she could walk away the man grabbed her by the waist and pushed her on the table_

"_I don't like to be shot…._

_Before he could finish Nik came and twisted him by the hands and bashed him against the table, he whispered "I really think you should give this young lady and apology or you'll have to deal with me"_

"_SOORRY" He mumbled he was obviously scared out of his mind_

_It scared him to think how his blood boiled because of this one man, love was a weakness but he couldn't help but protect her._

"_That wasn't so hard, KNOW LEAVE, are you ok love" he asked, it was so cute how worried he was and that British accent_

"_Oh my god Thank you Nik your always saving me "she shouted while jumping in his arms and hugging him._

_They both couldn't deny their attraction, he loved her hugs they were so warm and her natural vanilla smell purred around him. He then knew that she was his and he would spend rest of eternity proving her of his love and the same was for her._

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. the dress

**Hey guys here is my second chapter it's much longer and I accidently wrote a short one shot for the title for some reason so just ignore that, it's only on the first chapter. I really am so thankful for you guys. I just uploaded my first story today and I already go some reviews and follows so thank you. If you want for my next chapter I will upload those reviews so you guys can see yours. I want this to be a mid-long story so maybe 15-20 chapters. I'm going to upload a bunch because I've got 2 weeks holidays so now please enjoy the next chapter.**

Present day, New York

"Babe come here I have a surprise for you" Caroline called. "Well let's hope it's a good one this time I really can't handle another one of your incisive cousins" Nik yelled from the bathroom.

Caroline huffed realising he wasn't coming out so she would just have to come in. "sorry to disturb your male time but OH MY GOD NIK WTF" Caroline yelled. Caroline burst out in laughter; He was wearing her dress, the more "slutty" one to be precise. It was a black lace one that cut off at the middle parting of her thighs. It showed the over amount of cleavage but she had to admit he looked hot in it.

"Caroline I was just um" he stuttered and trailed off into a thought of excuses he could say to her, he didn't want to tell her the real reason he tried it on because it would dent his pride.

"Whoa Nik are you doing that thing that you did back in college" Caroline said laughing

_Flashback _

_Caroline and Nik had been going out for three months now, they were past the friends with benefits stage and the clueless flirting, it dawned on Caroline to realise that their relationship was very serious now but she couldn't help but be overjoyed._

_She walked into her dorm her and Nik both did not have roommates, this just made it easier to spend more time doing things that weren't really appropriate while certain others were around._

_It was dark and the lights were all off, she must have forgotten to leave them on, then she saw the trail of roses, she followed them to her bed. She saw a shadow of a man. She knew it was Nik because of how his body just looked perfect, she could also tell by the outline of the shadow._

_She thought of something mischievous and then she just blurted out "oh Matt I told you we need to stop sneaking around, what if Nik finds out" her voice dripped with sarcasm. She turned on the lights and let out a fake gasp. _

"_Oh my god Nik I don't know it was you" she joked. His face was enraged, he looked so mad. He knew it was a joke but even thinking of another man with Caroline pissed him off to no end"_

"_Sweetheart we both know matt's touch can never bear in comparison to mine" he whispered into her ear. His touch always sent an electric urge down her body._

"_Your right Nik you're the only man who can make me feel alive" she purred seductively _

_He loved when she just talked to him like she only wanted him, god he just loved the way she made him feel. At first it scared him but with power there is no room for fault, she will one day be his undoing but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy her now._

_She moved closer towards him, she leaned into his chest and smashed her lips onto his, her cherry lips smouldered his. There kisses were filled with so much passion it was UN canning. She grabbed hold of the back of his neck and they moved in sync to the bed._

_They were in pure bliss but filled with ecstasy and then that's when she started to giggle. Her laugh was so beautiful like her but he didn't understand why she was even laughing._

"_Nik why are you wearing my robe and why is it the silk pink one I mean I do have less girly ones you really went for the floral one." She said why smiling. _

"_Oh yes I did it was something I heard you mumble in your sleep and I just could help but want to turn your fantasy into reality" he replied. He had a smirk plastered across his face. It took Caroline a few moments to realise what he was saying. _

"_No you're not wearing what I think you're wearing underneath that robe" she said while rolling off him and onto the other side of the bed._

"_Oh come on darling you're the one who wanted it" he said while pulling her towards him. They both laughed and then Caroline said "Nik I was having a dream of me in that outfit pleasing you not you in that rather reading dress thing but I must say you sir look very attractive better than me"_

"_Oh come on care bear we both know you're the fairest of them all" he said while pecking her on the cheek._

_She loved that he could embarrass his self in front of her and not be bothered by it, it was cute how he always liked to please her, and she never thought she would find the perfect man._

"_Now Caroline I think need to get out of this care to help me" she smirked. "Why of course although I did enjoy the view" she winked _

"_We both know you'd enjoy the view more if I got out of these and you did the same with your clothes" he said before ripping her out of her outfit._

END OF FLASHBACK

"So Nik are you going to tell me why" she said while leaning again the bathroom door frame.

"Ok but don't laugh" he said with a stern look on his face. "Ok" she agreed.

"Well I wanted to see how it felt to wear such clothing, it was a dare to myself" he sighed

She was laughing hysterically "Nik oh my god you just…" she couldn't stop laughing. " Caroline you said that" "I wouldn't laugh but I don't make promises I can't keep you should know that Nik" she said while still giggling.

"Do I have to punish you Caroline" he said while giving his most seductive grin .


	3. Coffee spill

**Hey guys here are the next chapter to "Did my heart love till now". This is when they first meet and let's just say there is some anger**

**Also thx for all the follows, love you all xx**

**FLASHBACK**

_It was another gloomy day Caroline had just started at Whitmore College, she was finally independent._

_She was majoring in media and Medicine; she was really excited to just start her new life_

_She mumbled to herself "Wow life is good" _

_It was time to go to her dorm after the first year she would get an apartment somewhere around her college because she just wanted her own space. She did realise she had no roommate but she wanted a place where she felt stable, a place to call home._

"_Oh my god I'm going to be late" she screeched running out of her room, god her fist class and she was late. Well only by like 2 minutes but Caroline Forbes was like the OCD queen but in a good way. She was controlling and patronising but in a good organised way, she was also one to leave a lasting impression but she always made them good._

_When she got in class she plastered a smile on her face when she saw most of the seats were empty she knew people would be arriving soon and she also noticed that the professor or whatever was also running late._

_She took a seat next to a young lady who gestured her towards the seat._

"_Hey I'm Katherine but you can call me Kat" She smiled_

"_Oh Hey, I'm Caroline but I let my friends call me Care, so you can call me Care" she said while giggling_

_They talked for a bit and hit it off they were already friends and that's when the teacher walked in._

"_Hello class I am your new teacher for Biology" the man said_

_When he turned around all the girls almost fainted, god was this guy hot but she never liked older guys that much_

"_My name is Mr Welling"_

_All the girls giggled and the guys just rolled their eyes but he was a really good teacher and quite fun but seriously Biology was so boring to her._

_Half way through the lesson a man storms in through the doors, he had an annoyed face expression and his hands were holding a cup of coffee, he was a student._

_She then noticed how hot he was, those stormy blue eyes and that dirty blonde hair, and those dimples, god he was Sexy, wait what the heck she thought this guy is on her mind she should be listening to Mr welling not drooling on this insanely hot guy who is problem amazing at …_

_That's when this strange guy just spilled his coffee all over her. To make matters worse her blouse was white and she was completely drenched _

"_Sorry love, I was in a bit of a rush" The accent man said but in a cocky I don't give a shit attitude _

"_My top, it's ruined" she screamed_

_Every was staring at them _

"_I said I was sorry love, learn to deal with things" he said in an annoyed voice_

_He didn't even have the nerve to look at her, god this guy be Mr sexy but he is a complete dick _

"_Asshole" she muttered_

_Before the accented stranger had a chance to reply Mr welling intervened_

"_MISS FORBES AND MR MIKELSON TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW" he shouted_

_Everyone went silent, she was pissed off, this guy didn't even act like he was sorry, and he also tried to make her feel bad what kind of looney is he._

"_Miss Forbes I excuse you to go and clean up" Mr welling said_

_Kathrine mouthed something about the ass who just poured coffee on her and she was also mouthing something about her top _

_Then Kathrine said "Mr welling Caroline doesn't have a spare top"_

_All the guys looked up and smirked, god why are men so Horney_

_That's when the guy who caused all of this looked up at her _

**Klaus's Pov **

_I haven't had the best morning and now I had to go school and be late anyway that helps with my bad boy persona not that it isn't real and mean you wouldn't want to test my temper._

_God I really need a coffee, who cares if I'm late anyway best way to make an entrance_

_Oh great I have some guy called Mr welling, he has probably been informed of my past records. I sighed and went to get some coffee_

_I drank most of it ish and then stormed into class, I was still pissed about earlier._

_As soon as I walked in I bumped into some girl and spilled all my coffee on her. She was really mad, I didn't bother to look at her because it mad her even more mad._

_I'm the one in control no one else. She started shouting and I couldn't help but notice hoe lovely her voice was even through she was one of those bitchy types or so I thought._

_I just replied some witty comeback and it infuriated her more._

_Then Mr welling started shouting, we had to take our seats. I really couldn't give a rat's ass about her or her stupid top._

_Then that's when a voice said something about a spare top, I had to look up now, I mean everyone was._

_That's when I saw her, she was so elegant and full of a light, and I wish every girl had that. Wait she's not a girl she's a woman. I can see it in her eyes that ferocity and independence. She has the determination of a true warrior but the curves of a goddess. Her blonde hair glowed and her blue orbs shines bright like two diamonds in abyss of darkness. She was sublime a pure creation of nature but she also had that hallow of pain, something I know too well about._

_That's when I saw her top, I saw the coffee spilled on her upper half and she had daggers in her eyes directed towards me. But I also couldn't help but notice the way her top clung to her body showing off the outline of her waist and other things. Her lace bra showed through showing the reflection of her perky plump brea…_

"_I'm sure that you have something Caroline" One girl said_

"_Its fine she doesn't need a top, I'm sure the view would be quite lovely" Some guy whistled _

_I don't know why but I wanted to punch him then and knock off the smug look on his face._

"_I'm sorry but I don't expect Coffee to be poured on me by some Dick" she yelled _

_I look up and I feel anger boil up in me, this girl didn't know me but she still acted like she did. What a bitch, just because she's hot doesn't mean I should be nice and take her shit, like I said I have a temper._

_Before I could reply she storms out, I just let my rage go for now, I mean I had a shit morning and I'm really not a people's person._

**Caroline's Pov **

_Kathrine leant me a top to borrow or a dress, hell it was way to short but who cares, I shouldn't be called a slut because some asshole dropped his coffee on me and I didn't have spare clothes and the biology room is on the back area of campus and I would miss all of the lesson if I went to change._

_I went to the bathroom and slipped on the dress Kat gave me, I messed my hair into a loose bun and let some waves of hair to frame my face. I cleaned up well for only having five minutes. My jeans did not go with the top so I took them off. I was wearing a black mini dress thing. I looked like I was some trashy whore but I had boots on so I made it classy, well classy for a whore. _

_I realised Kat probably had this for some sort of party but who cares at least after this lesson would have a free period and I could run back to my dorm and change._

_I walked back into class all heads turned._

_The guys whistled and the girls just glared._

_Then I noticed that the accent ass was staring at me, we gazed at each other but I just took my seat and scoffed. I didn't want Mr Hottay to know that I had some sort of attraction towards him._

**Later that day**

_Caroline got changed and was in decent clothing, she felt combatable now. All her classes were over for the day, it was still light outside. She made friends with Kathrine and some other girl called Bonnie and some other people._

_Kathrine had wanted to party tonight but Caroline didn't want to get drunk on her first day so it was best to decline._

_She wanted to see the college and explore so she decided to take a look around. It was Luke warm outside. Caroline wore a thin jumper top that reached the top of her thighs and some leggings with some ugg boots. Her jumper was grey and her leggings were black. She had her hair in a high pony tail and she had minimal makeup on._

_She had some books in her hands because she planned some downtime reading. After exploring and just looking over a few things she found the perfect place to be alone._

_It was a garden, there were trees and benches around, and it was calm and peaceful. There were a few people around but not many. _

_There was a tree that shaded the ground but still let light in a perfect reading spot._

_She sat there and just looked around, it had such a good view, and there were all the other gardens and quads around. There were sounds coming all from around but they were like echoes in the distance._

_She decided that she would listen to some music and just close her eyes and just imagine her future, she could read later._

_She leaned against the tree and pressed her body to the ground and slowly closes her eyes._

"_THUD" something fell onto her_

_Her eyes shot open_

_There in front of her was the ass who poured Coffee all over her_

**Klaus's Pov**

_I always go to the gardens at night so I can paint, it's get my anger out. I haven't had the best day so I need some me time. God that sounds so poetic doesn't it. I use to come her with my older brother when I was a kid so I know my way around. I have a certain spot where I like to site and paint._

_I walked up to the tree and that's when I saw her. She was leaning on the tree, loose hairs falling on her shoulders and the rest of it in a bobble. She had ear plugs in and her eyes were shut closed._

_I walked forward and just starred at her, she was in my seat, well my area. How did she even find it?_

_I came closer and I heard her even breaths and her chest falling and rising. She looked like she was in pure bliss. Why was she outside in the cold at this time? She must have fallen asleep while listening to music. _

_She looked too beautiful while sleeping; I wanted to just cradle her in my arms. I suddenly dropped my bag, with my art supplies._

_Her eyes just opened and stared at me._

"_What the hell" she said_

_I didn't know what to do, so I just played it off as harsh as possible_

"_Sorry love, you were in my area" I replied in a cool tone_

"_First of all don't call me love and second of all this is not your area" she bitterly said_

_God this woman is so annoying, she has this whole attitude that is not pleasant or maybe I don't like her because of my attraction towards her but what wait an attraction she was hot but an attraction more like a fun fuck._

"_Well sorry Caroline" I purred_

**Caroline's Pov**

_I couldn't help but feel a spark when he said my name, he said so seductively but wait this guy is an ass and Caroline Forbes is no longer associating with Dick heads._

"_Can you tell me why you're here, next to me or did you come to apologise" I said in a mocking tone_

"_First of all Lo..Caroline I never apologise well only when I really give a shit and I come here to paint at night"_

"_Well it's not night so you can scoot away from me" I said_

"_It's almost 11 love" _

"_Know it's, oh my god I fell asleep for almost 5 hours, what's wrong with me" I panicked_

**No one's Pov**

_Klaus started talking, he was honestly nervous, he had only met this blonde hour's ago and she was infuriating but he couldn't deny the attraction but there was more, he just wanted to hold her. He knew he wanted her body but also her emotions _

"_Well no offense but I would really appreciate if you moved lo…_

_Before he could finish Caroline placed her fingers on his lips, her fingers were so soft her skin felt like velvet. Caroline couldn't deny how good it felt to just touch him and his plump lips, and then images flashed through her mind of Klaus in her room and those lips on hers._

**Present day**

Nik and Caroline were just having a relaxing day in, he had been really overworked and just needed his rest and she was really busy all week as well and they both had time off so they just decided to lounge around.

Nik was in bed sleeping and Caroline was making some pancakes, she was really good a cooking and she knew Nik loved the homemade stuff and she decided he needed a little treat.

She came in to the room with Nik's shirt he was wearing last night, her bare legs showing and the peak of her lace bra.

She always wore his shirts, they were oversized and clung around her waist not to mention she loved the natural musk of his scent on her body and she knew he loved it to.

She put the food on a tray and left it on the desk next to him, he was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him so she just crawled next to him and as soon as she did his arms pulled her closer to his chest, she leaned her head against him.

He always had to have her near; he just slept better when he could feel her to know that she was with him, that she wanted him like he wants her.

She didn't realise that she fell asleep but then again she didn't mind.

She heard some mumbles and her eyes shot open. Nik was waking up, he always was a moody trooper in the morning but it was so cute. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning sleep head" Caroline said in a sweet baby voice

Instantly he felt warm and leaned down and kissed her on the for head

"Morning love" he said in a groggy voice

Then his nose picked up on something, it was a smell so sweet and blissful

"I see you noticed the pancakes I cooked along with some honey syrup you love so much"

"You never seize to amaze me" he said while also noticing her attire, he had lustful eyes

"Well you know me, I always dress to impress"

"That you do"

"Well I made you some Breaky so eat up before it gets cold"

"Why do you taunt me Caroline?"

"What do you mean I always dress like this in the morning but you also know certain activities last night left me dresses like this" she winked

"You know what you do to me"

"Why Mr Mikelson I am offended by that accusation" she joked while placing a hand over her mouth in a shocked expression

"Hmm you tell me Mrs Mikelson"

**So yes that is the end of this chapter, please write some review's I really love hearing all your feedback. No smut just yet but maybe later on. Love you all xx **


	4. First time 'M'

**Oh my god guys yes it's finally here, my smutty chapter. Excuse me for writing this if you don't like Smut but others do so yes be warned it's dirty. I would also love it if you guys would write more reviews on any ideas because I'm not afraid of writing the dirty now because to be a good writer you have not be embarrassed of what you write and I also have to be an adult about what I write to.**

**Flashback**

_God Why is Klaus so annoying with his sexy accent and cute dimples; if he wasn't such an ass I would have actually liked him._

_Great Mr welling really screwed up thinking me and Klaus could work together._

_Later that day in the school library _

"_Mikelson you Ass you're late" Caroline shouted _

"_Sorry love you know me I only really show up if I give a shit"_

"_Dick" Caroline muttered under her breathe _

"_No need to get petty sweetheart" he joked_

"_I want getting petty; I just really need to get this project over and done with"_

"_Well aren't you a little neurotic"_

"_HA Your so funny Klaus or is it Nicklaus"_

"_DON'T CALL ME NICKLAUS "_

"_Why what's the problem with calling you Nik…_

"_I JUST SAID DON'T" he screamed while storming out_

_He knew why he hated his full name, it was the one his father gave but something about the way Caroline said it made it sound stronger but by the bitterness in her voice he also knew she was pissed at him again_

_He had to storm out of there before he smashed something but he still needed to Do that Damn project with that hot blonde wait what The Bitch blonde, why was she even asking questions._

_Later that night _

_BANG BANG BANG_

_Caroline jolts up awake god who was at her dorm at 9 a clock, wait she was sleeping in at 9 god she really is dull. She dint really realise that she was wearing boy shorts and her bra with a silk black robe on so she went to answer the door_

"_What the heck Klaus what do you FRIGING WANT" she yelled_

_Klaus was too busy raking her body with his eyes, god why was she dressed like that was she trying to kill him. Her longs legs were just calling to be touched and her creamy skin and that hair how soft it would feel in his hands._

_Caroline was rambling but then noticed Klaus checking her out, god what a pig but wait a pig who thinks I'm good enough to be checked out._

"_Klaus why are you staring at me like a piece of meat"_

_Klaus was brought back up to reality and quickly replied _

"_Listen love if you wouldn't mind changing your attire now because when we work I would really like to focus on the task and not on your"_

_Oh my god did Klaus really just admit to staring at me. _

_She felt flush now and couldn't help but want to straddle him on her bed now._

_He was just looking at her, god why did he say that to her she's going to think that he's a perve _

_Wait why does he give a shit about what she thinks he doesn't care about what anyone thinks ._

_She didn't want him to think she found him even the remote but attractive so like she always does she tried to defuse the situation _

"_OK just wait a sec while I get into some clothes"_

_He saw her move to her closet then she dropped her robe on the floor and it pooled to the ground. Her back was showing, she was so delicate but strong and her body; oh god it could make a man do crazy things._

_He didn't realise what was happing but he saw how hard he was getting, great I have to leave and find a whore; maybe Tatia is available, she always spreads her legs for him._

_No he wanted Caroline, he just needed to feel her to taste her; just once._

_Caroline was dropping her robe off, when she felt Klaus's eyes staring wright into her, like he was burring holes in to her skin. God why is he such a Dick, all she wants is to have her way with him but she can't, its Klaus but she can't ignore this feeling of desire and she knows he feels it to._

"_Caroline" Klaus said while walking towards her _

_Oh god what is he going to do she though_

_He was in front of her, he brushed his finger against her cheek, she felt so smooth like a baby._

"_Klaus what are you doing" she barley said _

"_Caroline when I first met you, you mad me so mad and you still do but I can't deny the physical pull you have towards me and I know you can't deny it either._

_Did Klaus really just say that, he wasn't wrong though she did want him and she wanted him wright now but she wouldn't make the first move it would have to be him because god he was still an complete Asshole but he was a very very sexy asshole._

"_Caroline Your still a bitch"_

_What the fuck did he just say a second ago he was talking about getting the dirty with her and now hes making her feel like trash, well Caroline Forbes is not submissive and doesn't take shit from anyone?!_

"_FUCK YOU" she screamed_

"_I would love that actually" he said and with one swift moment he pulled her to him and kissed her._

_It took her a second to realise what was happing but she instantly kissed back._

_She was such a good kisser and her soft creamy lips just made him more hard, his arousal was growing for her and he could feel hers to._

_They finally broke from the kiss for air, she was trying to figure out what happened but god she didn't want it to stop._

_Klaus just starred at her wondering what he should do next, he wanted her really bad_

"_You're still an asshole" she said before pulling him into another kiss, he feels so muscular and toned._

_As soon as she kissed him a second time, Klaus didn't hesitate to grab her by the waist and pull her even closer._

_They were kissing and kissing until his hand trailed down to her hips and then to her legs. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. She lifted his shirt wright up and let it fall somewhere. She just gazed at his chest, he was well built and his body was so toned._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, they moved in sync until he pushed her against the wall. He was about to kiss her again but she started to kiss his neck and nibble slightly. He moaned in response. No women he had been with made him feel this hard, he couldn't deny she was the most beautiful but god why did he have to feel this way around her._

"_Caroline" he said while moving her to the bed so she was underneath him_

"_Yes" she said in response _

"_You're wearing to much clothing" he murmured as she sucked oh his earlobe._

"_I could say the same for you" she whispered _

"_Well what are you going to do about it" he challenged _

"_This" she said while unbuckling his belt_

"_Hmmm" he said_

_Caroline was already in her underwear and now Klaus was to, they were taking the next step._

_He unclipped her bra and saw her beauty, her breasts were big and perky and so natural. He caresses them lightly while she teased his mouth. _

_She loved Klaus's touch it made her feel so alive. She then felt his very hard erection press into her, how did she not notice it before. She had to take care of him like he was doing to her so she slipped her hand into his boxers and grabbed his shaft._

_He felt he hand go down into her manhood, it felt so good, unlike any other women's touch he was already having better sex in the first minutes with Caroline then he did in his whole existent of life._

"_Caroline" he moaned _

_He ripped her underwear off along with his own. They were naked and ready, well really ready._

"_I want you Klaus" Caroline said in-between breaths, she was sure he had already ruined her sex life with other men now but god he just had to be so damn irresistible _

_Klaus didn't need her to say it again, he thrust into her, she was so tight and wet for him, it gave him a pleasure that was so amazing, he had never experience this before._

_They both groaned as he moved in faster, her nails dug into his back and his teeth were biting her neck. _

_She wrapped herself around him and guided him to, she moved up and down for him and did a certain bending that she read in a magazine; apparently it was really good for men._

_He noticed her change in positioning and how she moved, it felt so good, and it was Devine. He moved even faster he could feel his release; he could always hold it off but with her sex was just to fucking good._

"_Klaus,Klaus,Klaus" she kept panting each time her trusted in to her, he really was some sort of sex god._

_They were both nearing there release, she was clawing him and he was bruising her, they were animals_

"_Caroline you feel so fucking good" he kept moaning_

"_ARGHHHH CAROLINE" he moaned and he spilled in to her._

"_KLAUS" she screamed back as her release dawned on her to._

_He had never released that much before and he had never felt that much pleasure either, he knew he was good but god he didn't even hold anything over Caroline._

_He rolled off her and tried to catch his breath _

"_That was amazing" she said while trying to steady her breathing _

_Klaus smirked to himself he couldn't let this happen again no way, he was Klaus and not even the best sex in the world could ever change him so he just did what he always does and turned into his dick self_

"_I've had better sweetheart" he said while moving to get his clothes and then just like that he was gone._

_That arrogant piece of shit, she now knew all he wanted was sex but no she wasn't going to let him invade her mind she would be little miss perfect who just looks for the good. She couldn't let that happen again with Klaus though and she knew she had to act like she dint care what his words meant but she couldn't help but think of how she could change his mind._

_**The next day (Mr welling's classroom)**_

_Caroline was late, after last night she didn't really get much sleep and she lost track of time but god she wasn't going to miss her lesson she didn't want Klaus thinking it was because of him._

"_Mr forbes so nice of you to show" Mr Welling said _

"_Sorry I kind of overslept" she said _

"_Please take a seat next to Klaus; everyone is sitting with their partners _

_She sat next to him, she could feel him looking her up and down every second it made her unconfutable._

_Mr Welling then told the class to carry on discussing their project_

_As soon as she walked in Klaus couldn't help the need to fuck her wright there on the table. He smirked when she said overslept; he probably kept her weak because of last night's activities._

"_Listen Klaus we didn't get any work done yesterday so we really need to get some done today" she said in a cool tone_

_He was surprised to hear her talk so natural, like she didn't even care about what he said last night, she wasn't even shouting at him. Did she not enjoy herself, No wait he heard her moans and screams. Maybe she's a whore and had sex with random men all the time but he knew she wasn't like that he could tell._

"_Caroline as I recall you dint complain last night unless I mistaken your moans last night" he said _

"_You're the world's biggest dick"_

"_I know you saw it yesterday or you more so felt it" he smirked _

_She was beyond pissed she would have to teach him a lesson now._

_**Later that night**_

_Klaus couldn't stop thinking about her, he wanted her, she was the best he ever had and he was Horney as heck. He really needed her. He tried to have sex with Tatia but it was nothing compared to Caroline. He wanted to feel her again; he wanted her now._

_Caroline was in the girls bathroom, it was dark and no one was around, most people were at the college parties but she didn't feel up to it. That's when she saw Klaus come in._

"_What the heck Klaus; this is the girls bathroom"_

"_I'm fully aware that this is the girl's bathroom"_

"_What are you doing her then, if you're fully aware?"_

"_I saw you come in here and I thought I would say hi, besides no one's around"_

"_Ok you said Hi now get out"_

"_Still mad at me, we had a little spat I'm already over it"_

"_That's good to know but I'm not" she said in a flirtatious voice _

"_However can I redeem myself?" he asked in a sexual tone_

"_You can get out of my face"_

"_Now is that what you really want"_

"_YES"_

"_We both know you want me just as I want you"_

"_I've had better sweetheart" she mocked _

"_I don't think you have, you were screaming my name from the top of your lungs"_

"_I seem to recall you doing the same for me"_

"_That's why I want you"_

"_Hmmm interesting but I thought you've had better"_

"_I lied" he said while pushing against the bathroom wall and kissing her _

_He then noticed the bruising on her wrists _

"_Did I do this?"_

"_Well yesterday you were quite the wolf, its okay I like it rough" she said seductively _

_He smirked at her tone of voice but got hard at her words_

"_Did I give you those bite marks to?"_

"_Yes you're also a vampire in bed; I think I'll call you 'Hybrid'_

_He loved her knew nickname for him but then he realised her change in attitude before she was going crazy at him and now she's flirting what is this woman up to._

"_What are you doing" he asked while looking at her sternly _

"_What do you mean" she asked giving him those puppy dog eyes_

_He didn't really give a shit now all he wanted was her so he decided to take it. He kissed her and she kissed back. He had to be gone in 10 minutes he needed to meet up with some of his guy friends._

"_Caroline I want you to suck my cock NOW" he demanded, he needed a release and this was the fastest way. She nodded her head and smirked oh boy was he gonna pay for being a dick this morning._

_She unzipped his pant and took out his now fully erected penis; she licked the tip slowly just to tease._

_Already he felt the pleasure with just the light touch of her tongue, she took his whole length in now and moved a rhythmic pace, and she was amazing._

"_Such a good Wolf or should I say hybrid" This almost made him cum wright there_

"_Caroline" he kept panting each second. He held bundles of her hair in his hands as he went over the edge. He was about to cum when she took him out of her mouth_

"_CAROLINE" he shouted_

_She had a smirk on her lips_

_She lightly pecked him on the lips and whispered "Finish yourself asshole" and then she was gone._

_He couldn't believe what had just happened, she played him. He was pissed now more than ever and still Horney as fuck._

_Then he thought _

_Game on my sweet Caroline_

**Yes I can't believe that I wrote smut but who cares, tell what you thought of their Hotness was it good or disturbing. For the title of the chapter I'll put 'M' next to it so please don't be mad if you don't like smut because he story is rated 'M' and so is this chapter. Until next time lovelies **


	5. Jealousy and drunken mistakes

**Hey guys this is the next chapter to 'Did my heart love till now' also thx I've been getting more reviews and I just want to say thank you. The reason Klaus is a big ass in the story is because it's a cover for the pain he has inside and Caroline is the one to make him feel again, well later on anyway. This chapter is all about jealousy because it was requested and I said I would do them, I did actually plan to do a chapter on jealousy but had too many ideas about the story so I forgot. Also to answer another question, Klaus will have his family later on in the story but mainly it will really all be on Klaroline and nothing else. Anyway I've been rambling so yes here it is; enjoy xx**

_Flashback _

_It had been a long week since Klaus last saw Caroline, ever since the bathroom incident he didn't conveniently run into her and Mr welling had cancelled the project thing by sending emails to the students because his next lesson wasn't until a couple of days._

_He was overwhelmed with this feeling of loss, it felt weird without Caroline scolding him and it wasn't good for the sex department as well. She was amazing and he was amazing and together they were so… amazing well not the best describing but still sums it up. He tried with Tatia and it failed terribly it just wasn't good._

_Klaus didn't realise he also missed her, her company the way she scrunched her nose up at him or the way she laughed. He would never admit it but he really did feel alone without her._

_He decided that she was just a play thing and he didn't need toys scattered around so he would get up and enjoy his night. He would go to a club tonight and find some tart._

_Later that night he decided to check out a club called 'Venom' it was popular and wild, he would have a fun time. He decided not to take the guys with him because they would tease him and just drool over the girls._

_As soon as he entered he could here all the people and the loud music booming, he scanned the room and stopped at the bar._

"_Whiskey on the rocks please" he said_

"_Come right up hot cakes" the bartender said, she looked like some whore but who cares if she was easy he would take it he needs a good time._

**T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S**

_Caroline was getting ready, Kat wanted to get laid tonight and persuaded Caroline to come with her to some club called 'Venom' god knows she needed to have some fun all she could think about was Klaus and His cute dimples and his arrogant smirk and those lovely lips._

"_Hello earth to Caroline" Kathrine said while waving her hands back and forth _

"_Ah yes sorry Kat, I think you should go for the blue dress it's a bold colour for a bold person"_

"_See this is why I like you, your pretty and you always know what to say"_

"_If you keep talking like that, I don't think we'll live this bedroom" Caroline joked_

"_Caroline your turning me on" Kat joked along_

_The girls walked outside hand in hand laughing, they were really close now._

"_Caroline remember find some guy to ruffle those perfect feathers of yours" Kat winked_

_Oh believe me Kat I already did but he did more than ruffling Caroline thought _

_Caroline was wearing a red dress, it was simple but could knock a guy dead, it swayed around her body outlining every curve and showed her luscious long legs. She looked hot but classy. Her hair was let loose around her shoulders in natural waves. Her makeup was simple some eyeliner and lip gloss. She wore a pair of velvet heels that were black for contrast. She looked breath-taking and stood out._

_They walked towards the entrance and the bouncer easily let them in, thank god for boobs kat said to Caroline when they got in._

_Klaus was stood at the bar after he fucked the bartender in the closet of the club. It was ok but not satisfying; he needed to clench his thirst. He needed to find someone else._

_That's when he saw her; Caroline. She looked gorgeous and her smile was so beautiful it left him speechless. She was dancing with some brunette in a blue dress._

_He was already hard by just seeing Caroline, god she was some vixen sent down to destroy him._

_That's when he saw it some guy, he was tall; brown eyes and kind of well-built up. He saw Kat whisper into Caroline's ear and then walk away into a huge group of men. _

_He saw the guy talk to Caroline and she giggled at something he said, he also moved closer to her and she slapped his hand away as she was laughing again at something he said._

_It pissed Klaus off beyond anything, he wanted to make her laugh; he wanted to be the only one to touch her. She was his and no one else's. Wait what the heck possessive much he thought._

_He then saw the man wrap his arms around her waist and sway with her. The heck did this guy think he was touching what belonged to him, he marked her. But Caroline is a woman and she can do what she wants and he's the one who pushed her away. _

_Then he saw him kiss her, he smashed the glass in his hands. Nobody really noticed because of all the noise but if you saw his face you would be dead._

_He then led her somewhere out of the club; Klaus had to follow just to make sure she was alright._

_He got disgusted when he saw her pinned against the wall with the man kissing her. Klaus saw blood when he saw the man role up her dress; he ran over and punched him._

_He kept punching him and punching _

"_Stay away from what isn't yours" he screamed at the man _

"_KLAUS" Caroline kept screaming begging him to stop _

"_You're going to kill him" she said _

_He eventually stopped and turned to face Caroline._

"_What the heck is wrong with you, you smug mental, nastic jerk" she said while punching him_

"_I was helping you" he said_

"_What the actual fuck Klaus, you almost killed him"_

"_LISTEN CAROLINE I will not stand her and listen to you complain when I just saved you from being raped"_

"_I wasn't being raped because I was willing"_

"_SO now you're telling me you're just a whore" he said coldly, it pissed him off for her to want another man and in the process he just got madder_

"_Why can't you just stop being A FUCKING ASSHOLE FOR ONCE?"_

"_I WILL NOT HAVE MY HAND FORCED DOWN BY YOU OR ANYONE"_

"_WHATS WRONG WITH YOU I'M TRYING TO REACH OUT TO YOU DESPITE ERYTHING YOU'VE DONE" she screamed while turning away_

"_DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME"_

"_I SHOULD OF TURNED MY BACK ON YOU AGES AGO"_

_Caroline was beyond pissed at him; she just needed to go and get some space away from Klaus._

_Klaus was unsettled about what just happened but he didn't understand what really happened. _

_Everything was so awkward between them now, they hardly spoke and she always just ignored his presence _

_It's been three weeks now and she hasn't even spoke to Klaus, she missed his Charm and his annoying bickering even when he got mad. She did feel bad for shouting at him but how does he have the wright to beat people up just because they talk to her, well he did think she was getting raped or did he?_

_She decided she needed to get wasted and just forget her problems, she found some bar and walked wright in. She really didn't expect to see Klaus especially not drunk. He was slumped up against the counter shouting random things while nursing a bottle of scotch._

_She had to check up on him, he looked so sad._

"_Ah if it isn't Lady Forbes; come to witness the show" Klaus asked_

"_Klaus are you ok" Caroline asked_

"_Oh don't pretend you care Caroline; no one cares for me"_

"_Lady Listen your friend here is causing a disturbance here, so please can you take him out before I get the grip to" The bartender said_

"_Sorry we will just be going" Caroline said while dragging Klaus out_

"_I like a dominant woman" Klaus said_

"_Your drunk Klaus" Caroline said _

"_And the award for most obvious person goes to you"_

"_And you still act like an ass when you're drunk; good to know"_

"_You smell nice, you always smell nice" Klaus said while sniffing Caroline_

"_Ok Klaus I need to take you back to my place; no offense but I don't trust Drunk Klaus"_

_They walked to Caroline's dorm and the whole way Klaus just kept rambling on and on but that doesn't mean she wasn't listen. It was nice to talk to Klaus and just talk instead of arguing._

"_Are you going to have your way with me" he said while falling through the door and landing on her bed_

"_Klaus you're really weird when your drunk, you let loose not of those walls are around, it's nice"_

_Klaus suddenly changed, did she hit a nerve?_

"_I miss him Caroline" Klaus said_

"_Who do you miss" she asked while sitting next to him_

"_Henrik, it was his birthday today; he would be 16"_

"_Who's Henrik Klaus" Caroline said in a soothing tone_

"_He always said he can't wait for his sweet 16" Klaus said_

_She noticed that he was crying, whoever Henrik was she was sure he was dead _

"_Klaus it will be ok" Caroline said while cradling him in her arms _

"_I miss him Caroline" He said in-between sobs _

"_Shhh its ok" she said while rocking him back and forth _

"_I killed him, it's not ok; my young baby brotha is dead because of me; a monster incapable of being loved"_

_Caroline was shocked to say the least, his brother was dead and he killed him; no way Klaus may be a dick but he isn't capable of murder she refused to believe it ._

"_Klaus don't say that" Caroline said_

"_Why Caroline; why do you help me when all I do is cause you pain?"_

"_Klaus I know I sometimes overact but you haven't caused me pain well maybe a sore throat from all the arguing with you and some love bites but pain isn't a word you should use to describe how you treated me"_

"_Henrik would have liked you, he would of said 'Nik she's a real keeper just make sure she can cook'"_

"_Klaus what happened to Henrik"_

"_He died Caroline, Me and my older brother Elijah were going to Las Vegas for some family business trait or whatever and Henrik had to stay home with some babysitter but we didn't know he sneaked into the boot of the car; I decided to go for a ride in the car later that night and I dint see Henrik in the back sleeping, then out of nowhere a truck comes swivelling into us, Henrik died on the table but I got fixed up with a few broken bones and some sprains" Klaus said while crying his eyes out, he was leaning into Caroline just letting all the tears fall out. It felt so good just to be heard, when he tried to tell his family all they did was shout and blame him._

"_Klaus look at me, you didn't kill him and you weren't the one to blame. How would you know Henrik was there and how could you stop a truck driving into you, all I know is that you were doomed with a death of a loved one but you shouldn't be doomed with guilt that is not needed" she said while kissing his forehead_

_For the first time in his life Klaus was feeling the burden of guilt wash away, Caroline didn't look at him with pity or sorrow she looked at him with reassurance; it was like she knew he was wrong and she needed him to believe it._

"_I'm tired" he said _

"_Come on you can sleep on my bed, no point going to your dorm it's across campus"_

"_Caroline please stay with me, I don't want to be alone" _

"_Do you even need to ask" she said_

_She went under the covers and leaned her head on Klaus's chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly._

_He fell in a peaceful sleep for the first time since Henrik died, he didn't feel the guilt all he felt is her warmth on him and how she cared for his wellbeing; it was nice having someone care again._

**T-H-E –V-A-M-P-I-R-E –D-I-A-R-I-E-S**

_Klaus woke up the next morning with a banging headache; he was in a warm bed that had a nice female smell he recognised. Suddenly he remembered everything that happened last night; he remembered Caroline soothing him and just listening to him; he also remembered telling Caroline Everything._

_When he rolled over she was gone, he could hear the shower running and assumed it was her. He had a smile on his face for once. He looked over to his side and saw some water and aspirin. She left a note next to it_

_Klaus,_

_Yesterday you were kinda really drunk and I couldn't trust you to be alone so I took you to my room. You fell asleep on my bed but don't worry nothing happened. Anyways I left some water and Aspirin in case your head hurts. I'll be in the shower or something _

_Xxxx Caroline, P.s if you're a dick in the morning Get out :)_

_Klaus was Relieved to see she didn't mention anything of what he told her but kind of sad she lied about how he got on her bed, well maybe not lie but leave out the details of her sleeping with him._

_He decided he would just leave and avoid awkward confrontation but something made him want to stay. He was tired and all he wanted to do is sleep and so he just decided he would. Caroline's room made him feel sleepy and warm. He could smell her sweet sent and see how homey everything was, he could steel feel her arms on him; keeping him safe._

_He soon fell asleep on her pillow. _

_Later that night Caroline came in, he was still sleeping._

_It had been almost been a whole day; he was probably all worn out from yesterday. She did understand how it felt to lose someone you love but she dint understand all the guilt and blame._

_Klaus woke up as soon as he heard the door shut, he saw the blonde curls and knew it was Caroline, how long has he been asleep?_

"_Hey Klaus, good to see you awake; I was starting to think something was wrong"_

"_Well I had a rough night, whenever that happens I tend to oversleep; thanks by the way"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know thanks for helping me yesterday and letting me sleep in your bed and for giving me Aspirin"_

"_Well you know; that's me Caroline Forbes always here to lend a helping hand"_

"_Caroline yesterday I told you some things…"_

"_Klaus its ok you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"_

"_Caroline I never explained the whole story to you"_

"_Its ok you don't have to tell me anything"_

"_Caroline I want to tell you but it's hard for me to talk about this stuff"_

"_Klaus you can tell me when you're ready, how about now we get something to eat you must be starving"_

"_Yes please I would love that Caroline" _

_He couldn't believe that she was real, she understood him and didn't go crazy at him; she just let him be him for once in his life._

"_Hey Klaus are you ok"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Do you want to go somewhere fun after we eat to take your mind off things?"_

"_What do you have in mind Caroline" he said with a genuine smile_

"_How about we go and watch a movie, I really want to watch that new classical film"_

"_A love child's man" They both said at the same time _

"_I really want to watch that film to; I didn't think you liked those types of films"_

"_Then I guess you don't me as well as you thought" _

"_Looks like I'm going to spend time finding out" he whispered under his breathe _

_Caroline wouldn't like to admit it but her and Klaus were so going on a date, I mean dinner and a movie; seriously friends don't do that especially because here and Klaus aren't even friends _

_Klaus Knew that Caroline was more than a one night stand she was special and so full of light but he could see through her façade; he knew she had some pain in her to, just like him._

**Yes this is the end of that chapter but there will be more to come but not for a while because I'm going to be writing more One shots for now so yes. Also this is the beginning of the Klaroline realonship . This story is all about flashbacks so I needed to hurry up with all the other lingo and just write how they got together. I've also neglected the present time but I'm going to try and include it more. The Flashbacks are going to start in the next chapter. These first 5 were more like the beginning but no more. It will consist of funny moments and tragic but also cute and jealousy times. There will be there wedding and there first 'I love you' to each other to so stayed followed and also please leave reviews for any suggestions on flashbacks you'd like to see and also one shots or new stories. **


End file.
